Radioactive Uber Clan
(probably needs rewriting?) The Radioactive Uber Clan is a troll group that is infamous for being the most persistent trolls in Mike's chat. History After the banhammer-ing of Fat Albert in 2013, the RUC was formed. The group became known to the chatters when they threatened to ruin the streams in retaliation. For a time, they mostly just sent in the form of PMs to various users or posting them right in the chat (where they would get banned immediately). They would mostly threaten Mike and tell them to ban "that fag Bern". Later on they made a Youtube channel and uploaded their first video showcasing their "members" and threatening Mike to ban Bern or else Felix will kill Steve in two weeks. This was just a bluff, because nothing came of it. However, that still wasn't enough. They were coming up with so much false lore for their clan and decided they needed to "expand" a little. So they made a forum and more importantly, their own wiki. They used the wiki to write up a bunch of crap that was supposed to look like it was written by an insane, fundamentalist man-child. At this point their threats became more ridiculous. The they justified their crusade against Mike's streams by saying that Mike and co. are evil demonic demons who rape and kill children and impregnate women or whatever. And the information that gets put on their wiki gets even more and more nuts. After showing incompetence in doxing people, making excuses for their own failures, blatant racism(And Denial/unknowing to their own Racism), and writing very poorly thought out threats, they were viewed as villains and joke characters. After the switch to Hitbox, they stopped going to people's streams out of fear of being IP banned. That left them with their wiki, forums, Mike's Twitch, and Youtube channel to use as vehicles to troll people. After this, they became less active on their Youtube channel and Wiki and faded out of relevance in Mike's streams. People stopped paying much attention to them if they reappeared in Mike's chat outside of a few members and Mike. In August of 2015, the RUC took a hiatus according to their forums. It's speculated that it is because pretty much everyone (with the exception of Mike and a few others) were annoyed by them and were so used by their presence that they stopped being a joke or a threat and became background noise. They've made their return in June 2017 where they uploaded two videos. For some reason, they uploaded a video of a dog running around. The other video marked their return with apparently Kermit the Frog as a new member of the RUC. 8/26/2017 As of right now, the RUC seems to be undergoing a darker and edgier reboot Members The other members revealed themselves to the stream long after Albert's banhammer-ment. Popeye is apparently the leader of the group. Felix The Cat made himself known when he sent death threats to the Mods. Albert is just a part of the clan, everyone already knows who he is. Jabberjaw was the next member of the team; he made his own attempt to ruin the streams. Kurt Angle used to be related to them in some way, but has since then became his own thing, completely seperate from the RUC. It was revealed later that Betty Boop was also a member, but betrayed the clan and was replaced by Mr. Rogers. For some reason her betrayal was attributed to Ambush Bug. Merlin was a supposed member that was only mentioned and is best known for dying. Threats -The Radioactive Uber Clan usually would take credit for whenever Mike's streams encounter difficulties, though that's not much of a threat. -On 11/19/13, the Radioactive Uber Clan performed a raid on the stream's prestream chat. They revealed Kurt Angle as a new member of their entourage besides the usual "Deathtobern" accounts. During the attempted stream, it wouldn't startstart up right, and the RUC claimed it was their doing. This got to the point where he just gave up and turned in for the night, leaving Cesar to stream for the rest of the time and leaving the RUC members to gloat about their artificial victory. -On 11/29/13, they created their Youtube channel and uploaded their first video -On 2/2/14, after calling out several fans of Mike, the RUC decided to post a Tinychat talking to them. In it they stopped bribing Mike with a Wii U and started using an X-Box One as a bribe. It can be seen here -The RUC decided to go strike Steve's stream recently by sending him a NSFW link. He then clicked on it and they reported him, yet his account has yet to be banned. -On 12/17/13, they made a new video that claims that Bern killed their fellow member Merlin the Wizard (even though he died from old age). Despite being abusive towards him in the past, they mourned his death. -They also claimed Bern works with Albert Wesker for complete global saturation. -On the same day, they made their Mr. Jap video. Also, the wiki and forums were created. The they started going after the Nostalgia Critic by accusing him of being a terrorist. -They also took credit for JewWario's suicide not long after it happened. -On 6/15/14, the RUC went on a hiatus for a few months due one of their friend's dying. -They returned on 8/3/14, revealing yet another stupid member for their clan. -On 11/7/14, the RUC made their first "game" on Sploder (entirely used with pre-made assets). -On 1/5/15, the RUC made the sequel using the same assets. They claimed to have spent months working on it, and have had thousands of game developers work on it, even though it's possible to make such a game in an hour. -On 4/15/15, the RUC announced the final game in the trilogy, which they claim once again is going to take a long time to create and with thousands of people working on it. -On 5/18/15, they finished it, and it's as lazy as the last two. The game can be found here The better version Legacy This group is the forefather to all the trolls in chat that followed. Some even attempt to be the next big troll group, but none have succeeded in gaining the notoriety of the RUC. These trolls are never seen as threats to anybody, as it is clear they are harmless idiots. Some hate them, others like to screw with them, and everyone else simply ignores them. Due to their persistence and annoyance, the RUC has become the biggest butt of all jokes within the entire streaming community. It goes as far as everyone sees the RUC so incompetent they can't do anything right without fucking up(Raiding streams, fighting, breathing, etc) and their incompetence is powerful enough to destroy the universe in some instances. Users have also took most of their wiki and made what really happened, in a comical effect. A Wiki was created for people to make their own Nnemonic villains. It can be found here Links Youtube Channel - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6xynKTe1lupVu3dh55oA5Q/ Forums - http://ruc.createaforum.com/index.php Wiki - http://ruc.wikia.com/wiki/Radioactive_Uber_Wiki Ask.fm http://ask.fm/RadioactiveUberClan Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Trolls